Sonic Action
Sonic Action is SonicBoom403's latest stop-motion series. SonicBoom403 got the idea for the series on January 7, 2013. The series was then annouced on January 13, 2013. He got the idea from thinking of a new series to make after he would complete New Cool Mario Bros & Total SB403 Island, but in the end he stopped working on both of them, mainly due to focusing more on this series. This is SonicBoom403's 3rd stop-motion series. Originally planned to be released on SonicBoom403's 16th birthday (April 3), the first episode was instead uploaded on May 11, 2013, the 5th Anniversary of when SonicBoom403 joined YouTube. Like Sonic World, the previous Sonic stop-motion series, there won't be any Mario characters. Only one non-Sonic characters besides Pudding will be appearing in Sonic Action at the moment, which is Joe Plactonis. Also like Sonic World, there will be an intro for each episode. While Sonic World used the Sonic Advance 3 intro's theme, Sonic Action uses a shorter version of Reach for the Stars (from Sonic Colors). A beta intro was made back in January 2013, but a new one was made on March 26, 2013. The beta intro used the theme from the intro in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Changes from the older stop-motions The way the series will be made takes a very different approach from Sonic's Super Adventures and Sonic World. SonicBoom403 no longer has the video camera that he used for the previous stop-motions. It also couldn't take pictures, so SonicBoom403 had to record each scene. SonicBoom403's new video camera (which he has been using since 2011) can take pictures, so scenes will turn out better and be more smooth. MS Paint will be used to edit some pictures. To make things look better, scenes will also take place in diorama-like sets made by SonicBoom403 himself, similar to piplupfan77's stop-motions. As a note, SonicBoom403's inspiration for the series was watching stop-motions by sonictoast, piplupfan77, SupeSonicBoom and gilnov. Their stop-motions convinced SonicBoom403 to make another stop-motion that could come out better than Sonic's Super Adventures and Sonic World, due to the video camera he currently uses. Stop-Motion Testing Before making the new series, SonicBoom403 made a test stop-motion featuring Big and Froggy. There was going to be one featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but it was never made. Another Big and Froggy stop-motion is planned to be made in 2014, possibly before the Sonic Action Reboot. Sonic Action Reboot After the original episode was released on May 11, 2013, no other episodes were uploaded. The 2nd episode was indeed made, but SonicBoom403 accidentally deleted the pictures, scenes, and voice clips. Due to also thinking he can improve the original episode, the series will be redone later on in 2014. Pudding's role may change. Characters Main characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Pudding Villains: *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Scratch *Grounder Other Characters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Big the Cat *Froggy *Cheese *E-102 Gamma *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Missile Wrist *Joe Plactonis Episodes 1. A Zero becomes a Hero! 2. Return of the Dumbbots! 3. Espio, You Gotta Go! 4. Big's "Big" Play 5. Two Tails are better than One Episodes not in order yet: The order these episodes are listed may not be the order they will be in when each one is uploaded. The order may change from time to time. Gooda Chao Knuckles' Big Bux Sometimes being Pink stinks A Big Situation Voice Cast SonicBoom403 as Sonic, Knuckles, Pudding, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Scratch, Grounder, Silver, Big, Froggy, Vector, Espio, Jet, Storm, E-102 Gamma, Joe Plactonis Voice actors may change for the reboot. Tails, Pudding, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, and Charmy will not be voiced by SonicBoom403. Running Gags *Like in Total SB403 Island, Vector will get hurt in the nuts. *Scratch & Grounder will fall for many traps and anything that is thought to be obvious. Trivia *Pudding is the only character so far in the series who isn't a Sonic character. It is unknown if other non-Sonic characters will appear. *It is unknown if Cream will appear, as Cheese will appear in Gooda Chao. *A Zero Becomes a Hero was originally planned to be split into two episodes. For the reboot, they will be merged into one episode. *Pudding, Scratch, and Grounder were added to the series for more than one reason. SonicBoom403 is fond of these obscure characters and because they aren't typically seen in other stop-motions, possibly giving Sonic Action its own charm by having them in the series. Category:Sonic Action Category:Stop-Motions Category:2013 Series Category:2014 Series Category:2015 Series